Introduction to Batgirl
by DreamersMyth27
Summary: Batgirl's first meeting With the Team is more than a little interesting.


**So, another AU. I certainly do love these. Anyway, Fem Robin, just so y'all know. Enjoy! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me how you think I did.**

* * *

"Robin," Batman said. "You're needed at the Batcave."

Wally and Artemis exchanged a look. Really, Riki found it funny. They were always thinking that she was in trouble whenever Batman called her back to the Batcave. She jumped to her feet and skipped after Bruce.

"See you guys tomorrow," she called over her shoulder.

Bruce led her into the zeta-beam. It lit up and the familiar feeling of her molecules being rearranged and transported at amazing speeds across the country. She hated it, but it was the quickest way to travel.

They emerged in the Batcave. Bruce pulled his cowl down and swept towards the uniform cases. She followed him, stepping lightly. He stopped in front of a case with a strange new uniform she'd never seen. Purple with long spikes on the wrist guards and a billowing cape.

She turned to look at Bruce with wide eyes.

"For me?"

Bruce smirked. "I figured it was about time you took a new name, especially with Jason waiting in line for Robin."

She swallowed and placed her palm on the glass. It looked _amazing_. Deadly. And she wouldn't have to pretend to be a boy, which just added to the positives.

"When do we do the switch? And what do we tell the team?" she asked. "They aren't going to like it if a new Robin just shows up along with a Batgirl and there's no word of where I am."

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Then tell them the truth, Riki."

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "You'd let me do that?"

"Of course. And I doubt you would have listened to me if I told you the truth anyway." Bruce smiled. "It would be Wally all over again."

She shrugged. "In my defense, you never told me that I _had_ to keep my real identity a secret."

"And that is why we have an overeager speedster at the Manor every weekend," Bruce replied.

"He spends less time now that he's dating Artemis if it helps," she said. "So, does the truth include my name, or is it just gender? Because I'd really like it if Zatanna could come over sometime."

"As long as Jason agrees to tell them names, feel free," Bruce said lightly.

"Awesome, Bruce. Thanks!" she said cheerily, already heading upstairs to find Jason.

* * *

The day was finally here. Her and Jason, the new Robin, were getting ready to zeta-beam to the cave. And she felt sick. Like, throw-up-your-lunch-and-about-to-die sick. But there was no point in holding it off any longer.

Jason went first, then she followed, and was greeted by the sight of him grinning cheekily at the Team while they looked astoundingly hostile, except for Wally, who looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Who are you two?" Kaldur demanded.

Jason gave a two-fingered salute. "I'm Robin 2.0. The new and improved version of your old model."

She elbowed him.

"Oh, and this is Batgirl. She's an expert at the whole hero game," Jason said. "She's joining the Team too."

M'gann's eyes glowed green, then changed back to their regular amber. She stared at Riki blankly. Riki grinned back at her. She'd felt the Martian poking her mind, looking around to tell if it was the truth. Riki'd easily given her access to some of her memories with the Team as Robin.

She stepped forward. "Hey guys, long time no see."

Everyone whipped around to face her.

"Robin?" Artemis asked incredulously. "Is that you?"

She pulled the cowl off, revealing her blue eyes. "You got it, Arty."

"And… you're a girl?" Raquel asked.

Zatanna merely stared, eyes dancing with silent laughter, because Riki had already kinda told her about her true identity, just… without Bruce's knowledge.

"Well, yeah." She shrugged. "I mean, B kinda demanded that I be a boy hero, because Gotham."

"So this is merely a new uniform," Aqualad confirmed. "And you're showing us your face?"

"B said I could give my identity. So nice to meet you guys, I'm Richard Grayson. This is my younger brother, Jason Todd."

Jason gave a small wave.

"Richard?" Artemis asked, then her eyes widened. "'We'll laugh about this someday', huh?"

"Well I am," she said cheekily. "And it's Riki, just so you know."


End file.
